Does He Love Me?
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Need a break from my series to do a normal story. Brittany starts to realize she has feelings for Alvin, but she fears Alvin may only see her as a friend and that she might destroy her friendship with him if she tell him.
1. Chapter 1 The Weekend Begins

**Hey, this is my next story. I'm doing a new romance story because like I said, I need a break from chipmunks and people with super powers. But don't worry, I will still be continuing my series with Alvin, Brittany and Tyler and all that, but every story or two, I will do a normal romance between Alvin and Brittany, just to mix things up, and to see how I like it. **

**In this story, Brittany is realizing she is having feeling for Alvin, but does he share them back, or does he just see Brittany as a friend. You will find out. It is in CGI by the way, and I will be releasing the first two chapters to help set the suspense. And unfortuantly, there will be no daily update, becuase I want to keep the suspense going in this story, there will a chapter at least once every two to five days. Enjoy :)**

Does He Love Me?

Chapter 1 The Weekend Begins

Brittany sat in her last class of the day before the weekend, and in a few weeks her last class of the year. Or for that matter, ever, before she graduates, and she and the chipmunks can focus all their attention on their music careers. Brittany watched the clock intently, waiting for it to strike three. Every other noise around her didn't seem to reach her brain, before she heard her name being called out, "Brittany".

She came out of her trance and saw every student staring at her, with the teacher pointing to the board, her face locked on hers. Realizing she was being asked a question, Brittany thought of a number that came to her head. "Uh, three?" she said nervously. "Correct" said the teacher as she turned back to the board.

Brittany sat there gave a sigh of relief, realizing she made a really lucky guess. She could hear snickering to her left and saw a certain red clad chipmunk sitting there, trying to hold back his laughter as he looked at Brittany. Brittany shot him a ice cold stare, but Alvin just continued snickering as he slowly looked back to the front of the class. Brittany just rolled her eyes as she looked back to the teacher, trying to listen to the her so she wouldn't get caught off guard again.

Soon the bell rang as Brittany gathered her supplies and waited for the crowd of students to leave.

"You had a lucky save there Britt". She looked to her side and saw Alvin jump up onto her desk, with a huge smirk on his face. "Unlike you, how always gets the wrong answer, even if you are listening" Brittany said as she jumped off her desk. "Let's not forget" said Alvin as he followed close behind, "I am a rock star, my brain isn't ment to handle stuff like math".

"It isn't ment to handle much else either" said Brittany as they walked out of the room towards their lockers. "Ouch, that hurt Britt" said Alvin as he placed his on his heart, pretending to look hurt. Brittany just rollered her eyes as Alvin chuckled.

They made their way around the swarm of feet that came from all directions until they reached their lockers and began to put their supplies away. "Hey guys, how was math?". Alvin and Brittany looked out from their lockers and saw Simon and Jeanette coming towards them, coming from their science class. "Great" laughed Alvin, "Brittany almost made a fool of herself". "Says the fool" said Brittany as she turned back to her locker.

Alvin just smiled as he shook his head and turned back to Simon and Jeanette, "So how was you class, you learn anything". "It's science Alvin" said Simon, "you always learn something".

Just then, they could hear high laughter coming towards them. Everyone looked towards the source and saw Theodore and Eleanor walking towards them, laughing like crazy, covered in flour.

"What in the world happen to you two" said Simon as he looked at the two. "We had a little accident in cooking class" said Eleanor, trying to contain herself. "We both slipped off a shelf and fell into a tub of flour" laughed Theodore. "I don't think that would be very funny" said Jeanette in her soft quiet tone. "You had to be here" said Eleanor as the two began to calm down and just the flour off each other.

"Well" said Alvin as he shut his locker, "I"m ready for my weekend to start, how about everyone else". "One moment" growled Brittany, still rumaging through her locker, "I still have to grab stuff". "Well hurry up" sang Alvin in a tonting tone as he began to walk for the front doors, "you don't want to miss you ride home". Brittany growled in fraustration as she grabed what she need and went for the doors.

Everyone followed close behind as they exited the school and went for Dave's car, that was sitting there, waiting for them. The chipmunks could see Dave inside, leaning across the car, opening the passanger door. The chipmunks all jumped into the passanger seat as Dave closed the door. "How was you day guys?" said Dave as he started the car.

"Great" said Alvin, "Brittany almo-". Alvin couldn't get another word out as Brittany placed her paws on his mouth. "Gosh" thought Brittany, "how many time does he have to mention this". Brittany shot a cold, hard stare at Alvin, then slowely removed her paw. "Never mind" said Alvin as he gave a wink at Brittany.

She felt her blood go hot with anger, almost ignoring the converastion that was happening around her. "Why does he have to be like this?" she thought to herself as she sat quietly to herself. "Well, I guess he always was like this, I just am reaching the end of my rope. I wonder how Simon and Theodore managed to live with him for so long". Brittany then looked at Alvin, as an odd feeling traveled up her spine that seemed to reach her heart, but quickly shrugged it off.

Brittany remained quiet for the rest of the ride home as all the chipmunks talked to Dave about their day.

Finally, Dave pulled the car up to their home and shut it off. The chipmunks quickly jumped out through the window and followed Dave as he went up to the door and quickly unlocked it. The door opened with a creak as they chipmunks ran in before Dave even could take one step. "So" said Dave as he went into the living room, "Are you guys excited that you only have a three weeks left?".

"Yes" said Alvin and Brittany at almost the same moment. Brittany then remained quiet, not wanting to get into another voice match with Alvin. Alvin eyed her for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to say another word, then looked up at Dave. "I am, after a few years of being in that school, I am more than ready to go back to touring full time".

"Well I am not" said Jeanette quietly, "I loved school. What am I going to do without it". "I'm sure we will find something" said Simon as he steeped next to Jeanette, "We can make our own science projects togeather". Jeanette turned to Simon and gave him a shy smile, "That would be fun".

"Come on your two" said Alvin as he looked at them, "We are going to be done school, we won't have learn anything else for the rest of our lives. We free, free!". Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes as they turned and jumped onto the couch while Dave walked into the kitchen to prepare supper.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" said Thedore as they all sat down. "How about a movie" said Brittany, "Something good to kick off the weekend". "Just don't let it be a romance movie" groaned Alvin, "don't forget that there are others here".

Brittany just rolled her eyes as she looked to the rest of the chipmunks. "So, what do you all feel like?" she said as she looked to everyone else. "I don't know" said Eleanor as she looked over to the movie case, "what do you all think?". Everyone just gave a shruge, not knowing what to watch.

"Then I will pick something" said Brittany as she moved over to rack full of DVD's. After a moment of scanning, she pulled out what Alvin feared most, a romantic movie. "You aren't thinking about others here. Those movies will give people nightmares" said Alvin as he looked at Brittany coldly.

"Actually, I can go for something different" said Simon, with Theodore and the rest of the chipettes soon agreeing. Alvin groaned as he sat back and grabed his minature ipod and began to play through the music as everyone just watched the movie.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

Brittany found herself near a small swim hole surronded by thick trees and flowers. She looked around in confusion, wondering how she got there. The whole area looked like one of the scenes she saw on the movie.

Thick lily's filled the area, with bright flowers packed close to them. The wind picked up slightly, making her shiver slightly. Wondering why she was feeling so cold, she looked down and saw she was wearing her pink bathing suit.

Confusion just rattled her head as she tried to remember how she got there. She remembered watching the movie, she remembered eating super, but that was a far as she got. "What happened?" Brittany said to herself.

"How did I get here?, or for that matter, into my bathing suit". The questions rattled her mind, but soon, she found herself being taking in by the beauty of the swim hole. She turned and walked up to a tree and sat down, resting against the trunk. The leaves on the tree were thick enough to provide shade, but not enough to entirly block out the sun.

She laid there, enjoying the relaxing sound of the waterwith the gental breeze of the wind and the warm sun leaking through the tree. Everything seemed to blocked out, like nothing else existed. After what seemed like hours of sitting there, enjoying the sounds, one sound cause her to come back to reality. She looked towards the pond and saw a small figure swimming around in circles in the water.

She squinted and saw brown fur and what looked like red swimming trunks. It didn't take her long to realize who it was. "Alvin" she growled, "out of all the places to swim at, he had to choose here". As Brittany watched Alvin, she began to feel a odd sensation growing from her heart, that soon spread to her whole body. The sensation made her feel warm and tingly, and everytime she stared at Alvin, the sensation grew.

Brittany shook her head, trying to shake the feeling off, but it only got stronger, so strong, that her eyes seemed stuck on Alvin. "What's going on with me? Why am I feeling this way?" she said to herself as she tried to make sense of things. Alvin then went for the shore and slowly walked out of the water. His fur was wet, and dark. Brittany then felt her heart race and her cheeks burn as she looked at Alvin. There was something about him that she couldn't explain.

Alvin slowly went up to Brittany and smiled, his fur still dripping with water. "Hey Britt" he said as he quickly shook the water off himself. Brittany remained quiet, unable to find words for what she wanted to say, she just remained sitting still, staring up at Alvin. "Cat have your tounge?" he laughed.

Brittany giggled, then quickly stopped herself, realizing the jokes she found so annoying, she now found funny. "What is happening to me?" she screamed in her head, as her gazed remained locked on Alvin. Alvin then kneeled down infront of her and grabed her paw, sending shivers all over her body.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he said as he looked into her eyes. Brittany remained quiet, finding herself lost in Alvin's eye. Then she gave a small nod as she quietly spoke. "Sure" she said, her voice sounding timid and shy. Alvin then smiled as he gently graber her other paw and pulled her up.

Brittany remained almost in a trance like state, her eyes lock on Alvin as he gently held her one paw as they slowly made their way to the swimming hole.

Alvin walked slightly a head, still holding her paw tightly. Brittany could feel her heart beating faster and faster as they neared the water. Alvin then let go of Brittany's paw as he made his way into the water until he was chest deep. He then turned and looked back at Brittany, with a big smile on his face. "You coming in?" he said as he crossed his arms.

Brittany looked down at her feet, then slowly began to step in, the cold water a shock to warm skin. She could feel goose bumps form all over her, but not from the cold, but from Alvin's open arms as he approached Brittany to help her into the water. Brittany could feel her knee's turn to jelly as Alvin wrapped his arms around her legs and back, and lifted her off her feet.

Brittany found herself wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck as the water became deeper and deeper. Brittany felt safe and protected, with Alvin's arms wrapped tightly around her. She then found herself giving a sigh from the feeling as Alvin looked down at her with a smile.

The next thing Brittany knew, the water was up to her neck, as well as Alvin's. She didn't even feel the cold water rising around her. She could feel herself slowly foating out of Alvins arms, already missing the feeling of him touching her.

She slowly turned in the water and looked back into Alvin's eyes, her heart melting as he stared back. "I am always her for you Brittany, remember that. No matter what happens between us". Brittany then found her eyes slowly closing as her lips slowly began to move to Alvin's. Before her eyes fully shut, she could see Alvin doing the same.

Brittany suddenly found herself in a dark room as she quickly sat up . She quickly glanced around and saw she was in her bedroom with her sisters. The two of them still sound asleep, with the gental breaths coming from them.

Brittany could feel her heart was still racing, with cold sweat matting her fur, while breathing heavly. Brittany turned to her clock, and saw it was four in the morning. She slowly leaned back on her pillow as she tried to make sense of what just happen. "It must have been a dream" she said quietly to herself as she pulled her bangs away from her eyes, "But why did I dream about Alvin?".

Brittany then felt her cheeks burn at the mention of that name. "Why am I feeling this way? I don't have any feelings towards Alvin. He is just a friend. An annoying friend, but a friend". Brittany looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember the whole dream.

"It must have been caused by the movie" she said to herself, "It is still stuck in my head, so I just happened to dream the romeo was Alvin to take the humans place". Brittany felt her self relax a little more, thinking she had solved the reason.

But something deep down was telling her that this was only the begining. She then turned back to her side as she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

Chapter 3 Realization

"Come on Brittany, get up". Brittany groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Eleanor and Jeanette standing on her bed, looking right at her, already in their clothes. Brittany looked towards her clock and saw it was 8:30.

"Can't you let me be you guys" groaned Brittany as rubbed her eyes , "I woke up in the middle of the night, and only got back to sleep a hour ago". "Nightmare?" said Jeanette as she gave Brittany a small smile. "You can say that" said Brittany as she sat up, slowly rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly, everyone could hear Dave's voice echoing through the house, yelling Alvin's name.

"The morning is just begining, and already Alvin has done something to make Dave angry" said Eleanor as they all looked to the door. "What do you think he did?" said Jeanette as they turned to Brittany. Brittany remained quiet, her eyes looking like they were unfocused. "Brittany?" said Eleanor as she snapped her fingers infront of her face.

It took a moment, but Brittany finally shook her head, and looked up at her sisters. "Sorry, what?" she said as she pulled her pink covers off. "What's wrong Britt?" said Eleanor as the two of them stared at their sister with concern. "It's nothing" said Brittany as she stood up. "The dream I had last night is still fresh in my head". "It must have been one horrible dream" said Jeanette as she and Eleanor stood up.

"To be honest" said Brittany as she made her way to the washroom, "I'm not sure how to put it". Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other confused, but before they could ask another question, Brittany entered the washroom and closed the door.

Brittany looked at herself in the mirror, trying to find out what was going on. She thought that she felt the way she did because of the dream, but hearing Alvin's name getting shouted out made the feelings return. "What is happening to me?" she said as she looked down. Realizing that breakfast would be ready soon, Brittany quickly brushed her hair and applied her make up and perfume.

And after quickly changing into her light pink shirt with the pink jacket and skirt, she quickly ran out to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast already. "Good morning Brittany" said Dave as he read the paper.

"Morning Dave" she said as she jumped up onto the table and joined everyone else. Just as she was sitting down, she heard a voice that made her heart jump out of her chest, "I told you romance movies give people nightmares". Brittany looked to her right and saw Alvin standing there next to his breakfast, with a a big smile on his face.

Brittany could feel her heart begin to race again, her cheeks blush and skin begin to warm up as she stared back at Alvin, but managed to hide her reaction. "Why did you tell him" said Brittany as she looked towards her sisters.

"We didn't tell him anything" said Jeanette, "We told Dave, Alvin just happened to be listening". Brittany then turned to Alvin and gave him a cold stare. "What I dream is none of your buisness Alvin". "Your right" said Alvin as he continued eating his breakfast, "Although, it would have been really funny if you were dreaming about me, that I can work with".

Brittany could feel her heart stop as the temprature in her cheeks drop. "In your dreams" she said, her voice on the brink of stuttering. Alvin just chuckled as he turned back to his breakfast and continued eating.

Brittany just sat there, looking at her meal, her heart racing like crazy, feeling a chill covering her skin. She slowly moved her eyes and looked at Alvin, the feeling instantly increasing when she did.

"How is looking at Alvin causing all this?" she muttered as she looked back down at her meal. "Are you not hungry Brittany?" said Dave as he looked away from his paper. "No" said Brittany as she pushed away her plate, "I don't feel much like eating". "No problem then" he said as he grabed her small plate and moved over to the kitchen sink.

"So, what does everyone have planned for today?" Dave said as he turned around and leaned against the counter, drinking his coffee. "Not sure" said Simon, "but I might just get that small inflatable pool out of the back yard and go for a swim. It is suppose to be a warm day".

"How about we go to the beach" said Dave, "We don't have any place to be today. It might be something that we can all do today to stay cool. What do you all think?" he said as he looked over the chipmunks. "I think it would be fun to swim today" said Theodore, with Eleanor and Jeanette agreeing quickly after. Then everyone turned to Alvin, "Well" said Dave as he raised his eye brows.

Alvin just shrugged, "It doesn't matter with me". Dave quickly check, to make sure no one else didn't want to go, the spoke. "Alright, the beach it is".

Later that day, everyone was at the beach, enjoying the cool water except for Brittany, who just sat under a umbrella, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Her eyes were closed, as she laid on her back, listening to the gental sounds of the waves and the crowd of people on the beach.

She was finally relaxed enough that her heart stopped racing. She could feel her mind slowly drifting away, until a voice filled her ears. "It doesn't look like your having much fun right now Britt". Brittany opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Alvin standing a foot away, his fur heavy with water.

As soon as she saw Alvin, the feeling crept over her again, and her heart beat began to increase. "I'm perfectly fine Alvin" she said, struggling to try and speak, "If I need you for any reason, I would let you know". Alvin just laughed as he stepped closer to Brittany, "No you wouldn't, you'd just keep it to yourself. And right now, I think you could use a cool dip in the water".

Brittany looked at the water, then back at Alvin, "I don't think I do Alvin, I am perfectly fine right here". Alvin then gave her a sinister smile as he came closer. "We'll see about that" he said as he reached down and grab her.

Brittany barely had time to react before she found herself in Alvin's arms as he began to move towards the water. Brittany was about to yell out, but she found her mouth seemed to be glued shut, and her limbs seemed stiff as boards, as the same feeling from her dream came over her. The feeling of Alvin holding her like that making her feeling safe and protected.

Time in that moment then seemed to slow as she looked up at Alvin's face and into his eyes. Alvin was also staring back at her, but with the same sinister smile he had on his face.

At the moment, something in Brittany's head clicked, realizing why all these feelings she was expirencing were happening, and why Alvin seemed to be the trigger. Brittany then shook her head as she looked back at Alvin. "Put me down right now" she hissed.

Alvin then looked back down at Brittany and smiled, "As you wish". Brittany then felt Alvin's arms slip out from under her as she dropped. She then felt the cool water surround her as she briefly sank and came back up to the surface to a laughing Alvin. "You told me to put you down" he said, still laughing like crazy.

Brittany quickly pulled her wet bangs out of her eyes and looked up at Alvin, with a small smile escaping the corner of her mouth. "Well" said Alvin as he began to calm down, "now that you are in the water, you might as well have fun with us".

Brittany looked back to where Dave was playing around with everyone else, then looked up at Alvin. "You go ahead, I have to find a hair pin I dropped, then I will join you and everyone else". Alvin gave a nod as he dove into the water and swam towards Dave and everyone else. Brittany just remained standing there, watching Alvin swimming away.

"It can't be it" said Brittany, her eyes remaining locked on Alvin, "It could be that". Brittany could then feel a feeling coming from the back of her head, telling her that she couldn't deny anything much longer.

Brittany then placed her right paw on her heart, feeling it still race like crazy. Brittany then looked down, realizing she couldn't deny her feelings any longer, the boy she considered her best friend, she was now in love with. The things she found annoying and irritating, she now found cute and funny.

"I love him" Brittany said quietly as she looked towards where Alvin was playing. Then one question crossed her mind, "But does he love me?". Brittany realized she would have to find out later, right now, she had some fun to attend to.


	4. Chapter 4 Dealin with the Feelin

Chapter 4 Dealin with the Feelin.

Everyone was hollering with laughter as they walked back through the front doors after a whole day of swimming at the beach, all of them covered in sand that was worked finely into their fur. "Alright you guys" said Dave as he put his keys away. "Go to your rooms and clean up". Alvin was about to speak when Dave gave him a stern look, knowing what Alvin was going to say.

Alvin then closed his mouth as he and his brothers turned to their room and the chippettes went for theirs.

Brittany walked into their room, gently humming to herself, with a small skip in her steps as she and her sisters went for the washroom to try and clean the sand out of their fur. Jeanette and Eleanor followed their sister from behind, then looked at each other confused. "Are you alright Brittany?" said Eleanor as they entered the washroom.

"I'm fine" said Brittany said happily as she climbed up the counter to the sink. "Why do you ask?". Jeanette and Eleanor followed Brittany up the counter and stood on the opposite side of the sink. "Well" said Jeanette, "this morning, you were in a bad mood because of your dream, and now you are happy and cheerful. You also seem to be a little giddy and have a weird glow about you".

Brittany just smiled at her sisters as she walked over to the tap and turned on the faucet. "That swim at the beach was just what I needed to unwind" she said as she moved under the running water and quickly cleaning the sand out of her fur.

After a quick moment, she stepped out and hopped back onto the counter and grabed the hand cloth to dry herself off. "It is just a bit odd for you" said Eleanor as Jeanette took her turn. "Yeah" said Jeanette as she stepped out at the same time Eleanor took her turn. "It is a bit unusual for you to become so cheerful in a short time". Brittany just gave a small giggle as she jumped off the counter and towards their room, with Jeanette and Eleanor following close behind.

"Maybe it is the fact that in a few weeks, school will be done, and we will be doing nothing but singing after that" said Brittany as she jumped into one of her dresser drawers and began to change. Jeanette and Eleanor went for their drawers, but continued their converastion with Brittany.

"Granted" said Eleanor as she put on her lime green clothes on, "but, you seemed to change after we saw Alvin drop you into the water". "You saw that!" said Brittany as she hopped out, now weaing her pink skirt, shirt and jacket.

"Yeah" said Jeanette as she stepped out, "Dave was about to yell out to Alvin, but he had already dropped you". Brittany just gave a small smile, as she and her sisters gathered in the centre of the room. "Trust me, I feel great right now. There is nothing for you guys to worry about. If there is something wrong, I will let you know, I promise".

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and gave a sigh. Brittany then pulled her sisters into a hug and looked at both of them. "I really appreciate your concern though". Eleanor and Jeanette then gave their sister a smile as they all turned and left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The Chippettes walked into the living room where the chipmunks were already sitting, watching some tv. "What are you guys watching?" said Jeanette as they sat down next to them. "Whatever good is on" said Alvin who was sitting next to the remote, slowly pressing the channel button. "There must be something on" said Brittany as they all starred at the tv screen.<p>

"Unless you can think of something better, I am all for it" he said, "just don't go picking another romance, otherwise you will nightmares again". A small giggle escaped Brittany's lips, but quickly held it back. Brittany could see her sisters looking at her out of the corner of her eye, both looking like they heard her laugh, but just gave a shrug.

Brittany knew her sisters were suspicious, so she had to be careful of her reactions to Alvin. She looked at her sisters to make sure they weren't staring, then she looked at Alvin and spoke, "You know what, you choose what we watch. I made you suffer enough".

Alvin looked at Brittany, his eyes wide with shock. He then stood up and hopped onto the tabel. "You know what, I am going to go outside to enjoy some of the fresh air. You all are welcome to join me". All the chipmunks looked at each other and all began to sit up and follow Alvin out.

Brittany followed close behind everyone else. Her eyes were locked on Alvin, she was noticing thing about him she never noticed before. She noticed how brown his fur was, and how the hair on the top of his head looked nice and thick.

She gave a small sigh that caught the ears of her sisters. They looked back, staring right at her. Brittany quickly looked down to the floor, not wanting them to notice.

Alvin was the first one to jump out the small dog door and disappear behind the flap. Everyone followed a few seconds later to see Alvin nowhere in sight. Everyone stood still, looking in every direction, trying to find out where he disappeared to.

Suddenly, a shower of water envolped them. Everyone screamed as they all tried to get out of the heavy spray.

Once everyone was out, they quickly shook themselves as they heard laughter echo out. Everyone looked up at the rain barrel that was sitting next to the door and saw Alvin standing on top, wth the garden hose resting next to him as he held his sides in laughter.

Everyone glared up at him in anger, as well as Brittany. But on the inside, she was laughing like crazy. "What are you doing Alvin?" growled Simon as he dried his glasses, "We just got back from the beach". Alvin just continued laughing as he stepped closer to the edge of the barrel.

A plan then came to Brittany's mind as she slowly moved away from everyone else and moved into the bushes, trying to inch her way over to the barrel. As she slowly moved through the branches, she could hear everyone yelling at Alvin.

"Alvin, you just made us all wet in our good clothes" said Jeanette. "Dave isn't going to like the fact that you might have ruined them" replied Eleanor. Brittany could just hear Alvin chuckle as she neared the barrel and began to climb up. "You guys need to learn how to have fun, and enjoy the surprises that life throw at you".

"You mean like this!". Alvin quickly spun around and saw Brittany standing on the barrel with him, holding the hose in her hands. Before Alvin could jump, Brittany opened the nozzle and sprayed Alvin.

The water bombardment almost made Alvin fall off his feet. He looked up at Brittany, then began to move towards her, stuggling to move against the water. Brittany opened the nozzle a little more, trying to stop Alvin from coming any closer, but he kept marching towards her, his face a twisted smile. He then came so close, his chest was almost against the nozzle.

He then began to lose his balance, the presure of the water to much for him to handle. Then in one quick move as he fell back, Alvin grabed Brittany's paw, making her drop the hose and pulling her down. The next thing Brittany knew, she could hear thumping.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was lying right on top of Alvin, her head resting on his chest. He was breathing heavily from the effort of fighting against the water. Brittany remained still for a moment, enjoying the feeling as her heart rate increased.

She could smell the colonge he was wearing, the smell almost seemed to tavel down to her heart, making it beat faster. Water continued to rain down around them as the hose continued to spray out.

Brittany slowly raised her heard as Alvin did the same. Their eyes then locked, Brittany almost felt lost within Alvin's soft eyes. Alvin the sat up, making Brittany get up. "I got ya" he panted, and he tried to ring the water out out of his hoodie.

Brittany then gave Alvin a smile as she stood up. "That was for dropping me into the water earlier" she said as they both hopped off the barrel.

Brittany could feel her head swimming with tones of emotions. Laying that close to Alvin felt so right for her, feeling like there was some sort of connection.

"Brittany? Brittany?". She then saw everyone staring at her, all looking very confused. "Are you okay Brittany?" said Simon as he adjusted his glasses, "You just looked like you were really far away".

"Thank you" said Jeanette as she turned to Simon, "Me and Eleanor thought there was something wrong, but she said it was nothing". "And it is nothing" replied Brittany, "just a thought crossed my mind".

"Uh oh" chuckled Alvin as he continued to dry himself off, "one more out of the millions it that head". Brittany could suddenly hear laughter, but she saw no one was laughing. She then suddenly began to realize she was the one laughing.

She put her paw to her mouth, clamping it shut. Everyone was looking at her, their eyes wide with shock, including Alvin's. "Alright" said Alvin, "now there is something definately going on if you just laughed at one of my jokes".

Brittany could feel the colour drain from her face as she tried to think of a excuse. "That swim at the beach help me unwind. I can now take one of your dumb jokes and laugh" she said, hoping everyone would buy it. Everyone continued eyeing her, making her feel uneasy.

"You must have had a lot on your shoulders" said Theodore. "I did" said Brittany, thinking fast, "but I feel a whole lot better".

Everyone remained silent for a moment, making Brittany freeze up. "Well, if you say so" said Simon as they all turned to the house to get out of their wet clothes. Brittany then looked at Alvin as he walked past, his eyes staring at her with confustion as he looked away and entered the house.

Brittany knew that he will find out eventually, but what scared her the most what he felt back. Did he love her, or did he just see her as a friend. The question burned into her mind as she walked into the house and to her room.


	5. Chapter 5 Forming a Plan

Chapter 5 Forming a Plan.

Two weeks left, and Brittany was counting the days. Just that weekend, Brittany realized she loved Alvin, and did her best to try and hide it, but it was tricky. Her sisters were watching her carefuly, as well as everyone else, trying to find out the sudden change in her behavior.

She sat in home room with the rest of the chipmunks, as Julie went through the attendance. Brittany kept her eyes lock on the front of the class, afraid if she looked at Alvin, she might lose concentraion, and get caught off guard again. "Brittany" said Julie as she read through the names. "Here" she replied as continued looking at the front of the room.

"Alvin" she said. "Here" he replied from the desk next to hers. As soon as she heard his voice, her fur ruffled as she felt the warm feeling flow through her again.

She wanted to find the truth to how Alvin felt, but she knew it would be tricky. She knew Alvin wasn't one for showing emotions like that, he was to macho. She had to think of something to get any sort of clue from Alvin, but she didn't know how. Brittany slowly ran her fingers through her bangs, trying to think of a idea.

Just as Julie was about to begin her lesson, a small knock came from the door. Julie gestured for everyone to remain quiet as she went to open it. As soon as she did, stepped in and spoke. "Sorry to interupt Ms Ortega, but I need to speak with the chipmunks".

"Yeah sure" said Julie as she turned to the chipmunks. "Guys" she said as she gestured them to the door. The chipmunks all quickly jumped up and hopped off their desks and out the door. "What's up Dr Rube" said Alvin as they called walked up to in the hall.

She gave a small smile as she kneeled down and looked at all the chipmunks. "I come to ask for one last favour from all of you" she said quietly.

"Name it" said Theodore happily as they all looked at her intently. "Well" she said, "You are a graduating in a few weeks, and we are going to be holding a dance for all graduating students".

"And let me guess" said Alvin, "you want us all to sing and preform" he said as he put his paws in his hoddie pockets. "Not through the whole thing" she said. "Just as a few songs, like a farewell to the students and the school. Then the rest of the night, you can join the fun".

"We'd be happy to do it" said Jeanette as a smile all appeared on their faces, except Alvin. "You didn't hear my answer" he said as he looked back at everyone else. Everyone shot Alvin a cold stare as he just stood there. "Come on Alvin" growled Simon, "It is just one preformance, and the rest of the night is just having fun".

"This school did so much for us" said Theodore, "lets just return the favour. Also to make up for that concert you miss a few years ago". Alvin then shot them a cold stare, "I already aollogized, and made up for it. What else do you want?".

"You can sing one last concert at this school" said Brittany. She gave a small smile, as a plan began to form in her head. Alvin looked at everyone, all of them staring at him intently. He then gave a small sigh as he looked back at Dr Rubin. "Peer presure, fine I will sing".

Dr Rubin gave a huge smile as she stood up. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this will mean to the students, and me". She then turned and walked away, leaving the chipmunks standing there, their gazes slowly turning to Alvin, with annoyance showing in their faces.

"Don't look at me like that" said Alvin as he pulled his paws out of his hoodie. "Alvin, it is just a few songs" said Jeanette, "then the rest of the night, we can just have fun". Alvin just rolled his eyes as he walked back into his class.

Everyone looked at each other, and followed Alvin in. Brittany just smiled as she went back to her desk. This dance was the perfect operatunity for her to find out how Alvin felt.

She knew it would look stupid if they were all dancing by themselves, so she knew that that they would have to get dancing partners. And since they were the only chipmunks, they would each be be partnering up. If she could get Alvin to be her dance partner, maybe, just maybe, she would find out.

She sat down and to begin to think about how and when to do had to wait for the right time. She didn't want Alvin to know, not yet, not until she felt the time was right.

The whole day went by really fast for Brittany. Her thoughts were revolving around Alvin and the dance. Before she knew it, the day was done and she was in the car with everyone else heading for home.

She didn't even seem to hear everyone talking, she just sat quietly to herself. When she arrived home, she instently went for her room, wanting to have some peace and quiet with her thoughts. Her mind kept on turning to Alvin.

She wondered what he may dress like for the dance. Would he wear a tux, or just a simple black jacket with a red shirt underneath. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She could almost see a image of Alvin there, looking down at her with a smile. She gave a small sigh as she grabed a pillow resting nex to her and hugged it tightly. She could feel her love for Alvin grow as each day passed. And as each day past, so did the need to learn what he felt. It was like a pain in her chest that would only grow. She then closed her eyes and began try and relax as she began to plan her night.

"Britt, can we talk to you?". Brittany opened her eyes and sat up, seeing her sisters sitting a few inches away. "We just want to ask you one last time?" said Eleanor, "Is there anything going on with you?".

Brittany rolled her eyes as she looked back at her sisters. "I already said there was nothing going on. Why do you have to keep asking?". "You have just been acting very weird for awhile" said Jeanette, "Like the ride home, you never said a word".

"I'm just thinking of a dance. Like what I will wear, and what we will sing". An idea then popped into Brittany's head as she looked back at her sisters. "Who are you asking to the dance?". Her sisters eyes shot wide open as they looked at her sister, "What do you mean?" said Jeanette nervously. "We are going to be at a dance, we have to have a dancing partner".

Eleanor and Jeanette then looked at each other, realizing their sister was right. "I guess it will be the boys" said Eleanor as they slowly turned back to Brittany. "You probably would wan to dance with Theodore, don't you Ellie". "I guess" she said nervously. Brittany then looked to Jeanette, "And you probably would want to dance with Simon, don't you Jean".

Brittany could see her sisters pupils dialate as they each fell silent. "We are going to have to ask them" said Brittany, "We can't dance by our selves, it would look stupid".

Her sisters were quiet, then slowly stood up. "Thanks for letting us know Britt" said Eleanor, "now me and Jeanette have a lot to think about". Her sisters then turned and left the room, as Brittany gave a sigh of relief.

Her plan to distract her sisters work. Now it should be enough to keep them off her back until the dance. She then leaned back down and closed her eyes, as images of Alvin began to swim through her mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Asking Out

Chapter 6 Asking Out

Brittany slowly woke up to her sun filled bed room on a beautiful saturday morning.

One week was down, just one more to go until the end of school, and the dance. Brittany had been trying to ask Alvin to be her dance partner, but everytime she was about to ask, she would always freeze up, unable to get the words past her mouth.

She knew that if she didn't ask Alvin soon, she would miss her chance, and not find out how he felt. Brittany slowly sat up and looked at her sisters beds, and saw that they were completly empty. She looked to her clock and saw it read eight in the morning.

Confused, Brittany jumped out of bed and quickly changed. She listen closely, and could hear voices coming from the living room. Slowly, she made her way out as she continued listening to the voices.

She could hear what sounded like a women speaking as she approached the living room. "Now that this is their last year, many fans are hoping Alvin and the chipmunks will be focusing more on their music now rather then their school work". She looked towards the tv and saw a news show playing on the screen.

Brittany made her way up to the couch and jumped up to the arm rest.

There, she could see Alvin sitting there, his eyes locked on the tv. Brittany slowly made her way down the couch towards Alvin, as his gaze remained locked on the tv. He didn't even seem to notice her as she came up behind him and put her paw on his shoulder.

As soon as she did, Alvin jumped up and spun around. "What are you doing Britt?" said Alvin, breathing heavily from the sudden scare.

"Sorry" she giggled. Alvin then gave her a cold smile. "No you aren't, you enjoyed that". "Guilty" she said innocently.

Alvin then slowly began to step towards her. She just stood there, unable to move, her gaze just locked onto Alvin's dreamy eyes. Soon, he was right infront of her, looking into her eyes. Brittany suddenly felt light headed as the world began to spin.

She tried to remain standing, but could handle it as she felt herself fall backwards. She suddenly felt something wrap around her, preventing her from falling any further.

Brittany slowly looked up, and saw Alvin holding her, keeping her from falling. She felt a soothing feeling engulf her body from the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, it felt so right.

Alvin then slowly set Brittany down on the cusion, and slowly pulled away his arms. Brittany was already begining to miss the feeling. "Are you okay Brittany?" he said with a worried expression as he kneeled down beside her. Brittany slowly sat up and looked up at Alvin, "I think so, what happened?".

"Don't ask me" said he, "I was about to give you some pay back when you suddenly seemed to faint". Brittany slowly began to get back onto her feet. Alvin instantly grabed her paws to help her to her feet, being sure she would faint again. "I must have not gotten enough sleep" she said.

She knew the real reason though, it was her love for Alvin was becoming to much for her to hide. She had to find out the truth soon. "Lets just go back to watching tv" she said nervously. Alvin eyed her for a moment, "Are you sure your alright" he said. Brittany gave Alvin smile and nodded.

Alvin remained still for a moment, then slowly turned and looked back to the tv.

"Where did everyone go?" she said looking around the whole house. Alvin slowly sat back down as he spoke. "Everyone went out for a few hours. Claire wanted to do some shopping, so everybody went with Dave".

Brittany could feel her fur ruffle and her cheeks burn. "So, we are here, all by ourselves" she said, her voice almost stuttering as she sat down beside him. Alvin looked at Brittany, noticing the stuttering. "I believe when there is nobody else here, it means alone" he said as he looked back to the TV.

Brittany looked down at her feet. She knew that she would have to ask Alvin to the dance today, it was the best time. She could feel her heart begin to race with both fear and excitment.

She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves, then looked to Alvin. "Alvin, what are you planning to do after we preform?" she said, hoping she didn't sound to obvious. Alvin looked away from the tv and gave her a odd look. "I wasn't really planning on doing anything, why?".

Brittany could feel her heart beat like crazy as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "W-well, I was wondering. Since it is a dance, and neither of us have dancing partners. Would you want to be mine?".

"I'm not a dancer" replied Alvin quietly. "You dance all the time at preformances". "That's different" he said, "I giving the audience a show".

"Alvin" Brittany said quietly, "If we dance by ourselves, we are both going to look stupid. I just figured because my sisters might be asking your brothers to the dance, I should ask you".

Alvin just remained silent, looking at Brittany intently. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, waiting for a answer. After what seemed forever, Alvin finally spoke. "Alright, I will be your dance partner". Brittany could feel a surge of joy and excitment course through her.

"Um, thanks Alvin" she said, trying to hide her excitment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" groaned Alvin. His tone sounding like he was doing something he didn't want to do. But Brittany didn't care, she was going to the dance with Alvin.

Brittany then turned back to the tv, along with Alvin, watching whatever they thought was good. But Brittany wasn't paying attention to what was on, she was imagining how here night with Alvin was going to be.

What was going to happen?, How would Alvin react when she told him?, Will he feel the same way?". The question repeated consently in her head. She slowly looked back at Alvin, his gaze still on the tv. So many emotions were runniing through her, fear, excitment, love.

All of it was taking it's toll on her, emotionally, and physically. She want to know badly. "Alvin must love me" she said to hereslf. "We're so much alike. He must feel something for me, maybe he is just to macho to show it".

Brittany just remained silent the rest of the time she and Alvin were alone. Afraid if she said anything else, something would slip, and her plans would be ruined. She just had one week left, one week until the dance, and until she found out how he felt.


	7. Chapter 7 A Confession

Chapter 7 A Confession

Brittany was quietly humming to herself as she stood infront of the bathroom mirror. She was holding a long pink dress infront of her, that had small silver sparkles along the torso area with spegetti straps, and a small black strip on the hem of the skirt. That night was the dance, and that night, she would tell Alvin how she felt.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped the dress on.

Once the dress was one, she quickly looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how she looked. To her, the dress was perfect for, but there was still things she needed to change. She reached back to her pony tail and pulled the elastic off, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. Her hair was long and straight, looking very dull to her.

She wanted to look perfect for tonight, and perfect for Alvin. She reached down and grabed a small mini curler and began to wrap her hair around it.

After about ten minutes, her hair was full of curles and standing out nicely. She reached down and grabed a small bag of makeup and began to apply some blush to her cheeks, giving her a rosey finish. She placed the bag back on the counter and looked at herself once again. Her dress sparkled in the light, and her curled auburn hair brought out the colour in her blushed cheeks.

"How will Alvin not find me attractive" she said quietly as moved away from the mirror. "Soon, very soon, he will know how I feel, and so will I ".

"Who are you talking about?" came a voice from behind her. Brittany could feel the colour drain from her face as she slowly turned to see her sisters standing behind her, both wearing dresses that were similar to Brittany's, but in their colours.

"Wow" said Brittany, hoping to change the subect, "you two look beautiful". "Don't change the subject Britt" said Jeanette crossing her arms. "We heard what you just said. Who is this person you are speaking of?".

Brittany quickly turned away from her sisters, avoiding eye contact. "It was nothing, just some lines from a song that is stuck in my head". "Britt" said Eleanor coming up behind Brittany, "We know something is going on, everyone does. You haven't been yourself for the last few weeks".

Brittany then turned and looked back at her sisters. "Is it that noticable?" she said with a bit of embarassment. Eleanor and Jeanette both gave a nod as took one step closer to their sister. Brittany looked down at her feet, cursing under her breath.

"Please Brittany, tell us what is going on?" said Jeanette quietly.

Brittany looked up at her sisters and gave a loud sigh. "Alright, but you have to promise, you will keep this to yourselves". Jeanette and Eleanor quickly glanced at each other and nodded. Brittany's' breaths then became unsteady as she slowly opened her mouth. "I-I-I'm i-in love" she said looking down.

"Your in love" said Eleanor, sounding like she didn't believe her. "I am" Brittany said quietly, "with Alvin". "WHAT!" screamed both Jeanette and Eleanor. "Keep it down" said Brittany in a loud whisper, "I don't want anyone else to know right now". Jeanette and Eleanor just remained motionless, unable to believe what they heard.

Everything was silent, no one was saying a word or looking at each other, until Jeanette finally broke the silence. "How could you be in love with Alvin?, a few weeks ago, you thought he was the most annoying person in the world".

"Come on Jeanette" replied Brittany, "we all had crushes on the boys before we met them. Now those feelings are starting to change. I am sure you both are probably feeling the same way towards Simon and Theodore". Jeanette and Eleanor then shot a quick glance at Brittany, then looked down to the floor.

"Or am I wrong?" finished Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor both remained silent. "You probably see the same thing with them as I do with Alvin" Brittany continued. "You see something more to them. You notice things you never notice before, things that make your hearts melt and warm feeling creep all over you. When I look at Alvin, I feel like he is a missing part I have always been searching for. The times he held me in his arms, I felt so safe and protected, like he would alway be with me".

"My gosh, you are in love" said Jeanette, looking up at her sister in shock. Brittany gave a small smile as she stepped towards her sisters. "And you love Simon, don't you?". Jeanette gave a small nod as Brittany turned to Eleanor. "And you love Theodore?". Eleanor just gave a small nod as well.

"Is that why you have been so weird these last few weeks?" said Eleanor quietly. Brittany just looked down and nodded, "Yeah, everytime I was near Alvin, I just felt like I was a completly different person. I mean, just a week ago, I fainted and he caught me. That feeling of him holding me felt so good, and so right".

"There is probably more behind the dance to, isn't there?" said Jeanette.

Brittany nodded as she quickly looked back at the mirror to look at herself. "I plan to tell him how I feel, and see if he loves me. I want this night to be perfect, and I want to be perfect for him".

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" said Eleanor. "Alvin is a macho, and I mean extremly macho person. He might not say it back. Theodore once told me he was barely able to say "I love you" to Dave".

Brittany then looked away from the mirror and back to her sisters. "I have to ask, because not knowing how he feels is killing me". Before her sisters could say anything, they heard Dave's voice echo through the house. "Girls, are you ready?".

"Coming Dave" yelled Brittany. She then quickly turned to her sisters, "Just keep this to yourselves, alright". Her sisters gave a nod as they all jumped off the counter and into the hallway.

"You girls look beautiful" said Claire kneeled down to get close to the girls as Dave began to take photos. "Thanks" they said as posed for the photos. "Boys, are you ready yet?" Dave yelled out. "Coming Dave" came Theodore's voce from the boys room.

The girls waited patiently as the Dave continued snapping photos. The chipmunks then finally emerged from their room. Each of them wearing a black jacket with a t-shirt underneath with their signature colour.

Theodore and Simon were infront, with Alvin following behind. The boys gazes lock on the chipettes, and the chipettes staring back. "Wow, you look handsome" said Claire as she looked back at the chipmunks. "Yeah yeah yeah" groaned Alvin.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the chipettes moved next to the chipmunks for a photo. They then hooked their arms around the chipmunks and smiled as Dave continued to take more photos.

Brittany could see Alvin smile out of the corner of her eye for the photos. After about 10 pictures, Dave put the camera away and pulled out his car keys. "Are you guys ready?" he said as he moved to the door. "Yes" everyone replied except Alvin. Dave then opened the door as they walked out to the car to go to the dance.

**The next chapter won't be ready for about week because I have a busy few days coming up. A relay for life and other things. I will be running with Tyler as he represents his detachment. Sorry to leave you hanging. **


	8. Chapter 8 I Love You

Chapter 8 I Love You

"Yeah were the girls of rock and roll" sang the chipettes on the stage as the chipmunks danced near by.

"Yeah were the boys of rock and roll" replied the chipmunks as they continued dancing.

Brittany's solo then came up as she stepped forward and slowly began to lower her voice with the song. "Yeah were gonna rock and a rolling, rockin and rolling" she repeated as her voice bcame a whisper.

Just as she finished, the audience burst into cheers as the chipmunks and chipettes waved on the stage. "Thank you all for preforming" said Dr. Rubin as she walked onto the stage with a big smile on her face. She then turned and looked back out at the audience.

"As you know, the chipmunks are leaving this school". Several students then gave a sad groan as she raised her hand. "We are all sad to see them leave, so lets wish them luck in their music careers, and for the life they are beginning tonight".

The students then let out another huge cheer, clapping and whisling like crazy. The chipettes could feel a few tears form in their eyes as they quickly wiped them away, while the chipmunks just stood there, still waving.

Alvin though, just had his hands in his coat pockets, with a smile of relief on his face. As soon as the crowd settled down, she looked down at the chipmunks. "I want to thank you for everything you have done for this school. I hope you will always keep this place close to your hearts".

The chipettes wiped away another tear as the looked up at Dr. Rubin. "Don't worry" Brittany replied, "we always will". Dr. Rubin then gave a small smile as she turned back to the audience. "Lets hear it one more time for the chipmunks and chipettes" she yelled out.

The crowd then burst into more cheers as they stood there, waving back. "Enjoy the rest of the dance" she said as she moved away. The chipmunks all gathered close togeather as the crowd began to quiet down again.

"Shall we go and enjoy the fun?" said Jeanette shyly as she moved next to Simon. He turned to Jeanette and gave a small nod as he wrapped his arms around hers. Eleanor then moved next to Theodore, and before she could ask anything, Theodore wrapped his arm around hers.

The two couples then moved off the stage, leaving Alvin and Brittany standing there alone. Brittany slowly turned to look at Alvin, her heart racing like crazy. As turned to face Alvin, she saw him looking out at the crowd, not paying any attention to anything else.

"Well?" said Brittany as she crossed her arms. She could see Alvin's ears twitch as he slowly turned to face her. "Well what?" he said, sounding confused. Brittany rolled her eyes as she pointed down to the dance floor. "Shall we go down and join everyone else and dance togeather".

Alvin groaned in annoyance as he ran his paw through his hair. "Do we have to Britt. I didn't even want to be here tonight. I want to get as far from this school as possible. I have done my time here".

Brittany shot him a ice cold stare, she knew that if they didn't dance, he might not find out how she felt, not to mention, how he felt. "You promised me Alvin" she growled. "I'm just not a dancer Britt. I just really hate these slow dances".

Brittany then thought of a quick idea to see if she could persuade Alvin. "PLEASE Alvin" she said, giving him a small sweet smile while quickly blinking and raising her shoulder up a little.

Alvin just remained silent, just staring right at Brittany with a stern tone on his face. He then rolled his eyes as he slowly extended his paw. "Fine" he huffed.

Brittany could feel her heart leap with excitment as she extended her to grabed his. She could feel a tingling sensation travel up her arm as their paws met. They then slowly made their way down the stage and onto the floor with Alvin leading the way, finding a small quiet spot free from the crowds of feet moving along the floor.

Alvin slowly turned to face Brittany, and gently raised his right paw. Brittany then did the same, extending her left paw and grabing Alvin's. Brittany could feel the fur all over her body ruffle as Alvin grabed her other paw begin to dance at a slow pace.

The two of them began to slowly swing back and forth to the motion of the music. Brittany slowly looked up into Alvin's eyes. She felt like she was in a dream, almost unable to believe she was dancing with Alvin Seville, in a slow romantic dance.

Her heart was racing like crazy as she felt her cheek begin to burn. She felt like she was lost, looking at Alvin, made everything seem to zone out of her mind. Alvin just looked down at Brittany, his face showing no emotion, or hint on how he felt.

She knew that by now, she must be giving signs like crazy.

"Looks like they are having fun" said Alvin looking away. Brittany felt herself come back down to reality as she shook her head and looked at Alvin confused. "What did you say?" she said quietly.

Alvin shot her a quick glance, then gestured his head towards another area of the gym. Brittany turned her head and her sisters still dancing with Alvin's brothers, their heads resting on the boys shoulders, their eyes closed and their arms wrapped tightly around them.

"My sisters really do like your brothers though" Brittany said as she looked back at Alvin. "Doesn't surprise me" Alvin said as the two of them continued to dance, "they are so much alike. They are a perfect match". "You think so?" she replied.

Alvin gave a small nod. "Yeah, I do. I just don't know why they won't confess their feelings to them. I mean, if they do like them, or "love" them, then they should share those feelings".

Brittany looked up at Alvin, her eyes wide open. "Is he trying to give me hints?" Brittany said to herself as she continued looking up at him. "Maybe they are just to scared to find out how they feel" she replied.

Alvin just gave a smile as he rolled his eyes. "Personally, I think if they have feelings for them, despite whether or not they are scared, they should just tell them and get it off of their shoulders".

Brittany could feel herself going numb. Was Alvin giving her hints?, or was he accually taking about her sisters.

She knew that if the time was right to confess her feeling to him, it would be now. "Alvin, can I tell you something personal" she said quietly. Alvin looked down at Brittany, and gave her a big smile. "Anything" he replied.

Brittany felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "Alvin, when I first met you in person. I thought you were selfish and mean because of how you talked about Ian". alvin just gave a smile and a nod, remembering that day.

"But after you save my sisters, and how you convinced Dave to take us in, I thought you were kind and considerate". "My best features" chulckled Alvin. Brittany could feel a small giggle form in her throat, but held it down as she continued.

"Now granted, for a while now, I thought you were annoying and troublesome, but I see past that now". Alvin then began to give her a confused look, "Where are you going with this Brittany?" he said sounding confused.

"What I am trying to say" she said, looking down at the floor, struggling to get the words out of her mouth. She could feel her whole body beginning to shake like crazy. "I think you are a great person, who is sweet, funny, caring. Alvin, I, love, you".

Brittany then looked up at Alvin, and saw he wasn't smiling. He then slowly pulled away from her, and slowly began to step away. "Alvin?" she said, feeling a surge of fear course through her body. Alvin then turned, and ran out of the gym. "ALVIN" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Ohh, what a cliff hanger. Sorry for the long update, like I said, I was busy. I was running a relay for life with Tyler and Sarah, then we all went to a huge airshow. It was fun. **

**I am also making a trailer on youtube for the next story in my series with Alvin, Brittany, and Tyler, when it is ready, I will let you know and post the link on my profile page. The story itself however, won't be ready for a few weeks, I am still thinking of the story line, but it will be big.**


	9. Chapter 9 What's Wrong with Him?

Chapter 9 What's Wrong with Him?

Brittany could see all the eyes in the gym staring at her, along with her sisters, as well as Simon and Theodore. She then turned and ran for the closest door, the tears starting to drop from her eyes.

She shoved past the doors and quickly turned the corner. As soon as she felt like she was far enough away, she stopped and sumped against the wall.

She put her paws over her heart as she felt the tears run down her face. "He doesn't love me" she said between wimpers. She then felt her legs go weak as she collapsed onto the floor. Her face hitting it with a hard smack, but she didn't care, she didn't even notice anything.

The pain in her heart was so intense, that everything else seemed like it didn't exist. She laid on the ground for several minutes, her eyes shredding tears like water hoses.

"Brittany?". She ignored the voice as she continued to shed her tears. "Brittany, what's wrong?". She briefly looked up and saw her sisters kneeling down infront of her, each putting their paws on her. "Did you tell Alvin?" said Jeanette, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Brittany couldn't get any words out of her mouth, it felt stiff. She gave a nodded as she cried into her arm. "What did he say?" Eleanor said softly.

Brittany looked up at her sisters, her eyes blood shot and filled with water. She remained silent for a moment, trying to find the strength to speak, and managed to say only a few words. "He doesn't love me". As soon as she said that, the tears erupted from her eyes again as she looked down. "He said that" said Jeanette in horror. Brittany looked up and shook her head. "When I told him, he just ran out of the gym. If he loved me, he would have said it back".

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, their faces filled with anger. They then looked back at Brittany and gently grabed her arms, pulling her back to her feet.

"Me and Eleanor will find him, and we will make him answer" Jeanette said coldy. Brittany just wiped away a tear as she looked away. "Don't bother. Alvin's reaction was all the answer I needed. It is not worth trying to drill him for answers".

"And it is not worth you suffering like this" replied Eleanor. "He shouldn't have did that to you".

Brittany just shook her head as she slowly walked back to the gym doors. "Thanks you two, but don't like I said, don't bother. I am just going to go back in and try to enjoy the rest of this night". Still wiping away tears, she walked back into the gym, leaving still very angery Jeanette and Eleanor standing there.

"What are we going to do now?" said Eleanor looking up at Jeanette. "Find Alvin" growled Jeanette as she began to walk down the hallway. Eleanor quickly followed behind as the two began to search high and low for Alvin.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?. Are you leaving us to dance by ourselves?". Jeanette and Eleanor stopped in their tracks and looked back, seeing Simon and Theodore standing a few inches away, both with confused looks on their faces.

"Did you see Alvin?" Jeanette said as calmly as she could. "Yeah" Simon said slowly, not knowing what was going on, "we just saw him going into the boys washroom a few minutes ago".

Jeanette and Eleanor instently turned to the boys washroom, the anger starting to boil. "Wait" yelled Simon from behind, "what is going on?". Jeanette and Eleanor paid no attention to them as they approached the door and stormed in.

They both looked up and could see Alvin standing on a sink, looking into the mirror. Jeanette and Eleanor quickly climbed up and began to approach Alvin.

He quickly noticed them in the mirror and and turned with a shocked expresion in his face. "Hey, this is the boys washroom, you can't be in here".

Jeanette then stormed at Alvin, her paws reaching out, grabing the shoulders of his coat as she pushed him against the wall, causing him to knock his head.

"Ow, hey. What has gotten into you?". "How could you do that to Brittany?" growled Jeanette, still firmly holding him in place. His expression went blank as he quickly looked away from Jeanette and Eleanor. "Answer me Alvin" she growled.

"What are you two doing?" came a shocked voice from the other end of the sink. Everyone looked to see Simon and Theodore standing there, their faces in shock. "Ask your brother" said Eleanor as the two of them continued to look at Alvin coldly.

"Alright" said Simon as he looked to his brother. "What's going on Alvin?". Alvin just remained silent, looking down to his left, avoiding eye contact. "Don't want to say anything for once Alvin?" said Jeanette, "then allow me".

Alvin shot her a glance as she turned her head to look at Simon and Thedore, her paws still gripping Alvin's jacket. "Brittany confessed to Alvin tonight that she loves him. And he just ran out of the gym".

Simon and Theodore looked at their brother, their faces turning to anger as well.

"Alvin" growled Simon as he and Theodore began to approach their brother. "It is not what it seems" Alvin said as he looked down. "Oh really" said Eleanor, "lets see. Brittany tells you her feelings, you turn and run out of the gym not saying a word. How should it seem?. You are even to macho to even tell Brittany the truth to how you feel towards her".

"This has nothing to do with being macho" Alvin yelled back. "You might as well tell us the truth" said Jeanette, "You don't share any of her feelings do you. You are just a cold, selfish, brat".

"Will you unhand me for a moment and let me explain" said Alvin as he pushed Jeanette's arms away, freeing himself. "You just won't understand" he said as he fixed the creases on his jacket.

"I think we understand perfectly" growled Eleanor. "You don't have any feelings, so you figure you'd hurt Brittany on what is suppose to be the best night of her life. Do you have any idea how much pain sh-".

"I love her, alright" interupted Alvin, his face burning with rage. Everyone froze, looking at Alvin in disbelief. "You love her?" said Theodore. Alvin just looked down as he began to rub his left arm.

"Then why not tell her when she told you?" said Jeanette, her voice still filled with rage. "Are you just to macho to tell her?".

Alvin looked up, and stared at Jeanette right into the eyes. "Like I said, this has nothing to do with being macho". "Then why not tell her Alvin" Simon said sternly. "You won't understand" said Alvin as he looked away.

"Alvin" Eleanor said calmly, right now, Brittany is in the gym, trying to enjoy a dance when her heart is in shambles. Now, why didn't you tell Brittany?".

"I'm scared, alright". Alvin then slumbed down into a sitting position, his head resting against the wall. "Alvin Seville, scared" Jeanette said in disbelief, "scared of what?, scared of commitment".

Alvin the raised his head, looking up at all of them. "No, I am scared I might somehow hurt her in the future. I am scared that I may not be able to protect her. I am scared of the whole concept of love. Shall I go on?, because it is a long list".

Everyone just remained silent, as Alvin gave a soft groan as he ran his paws through his hair. "I feel awful for what I did. But when she told me, I just paniced, and had to get out of there".

"And because you paniced" Simon said stepping up to Alvin, "you caused her a lot of grief and pain. So in a way, you did hurt her". Alvin looked down, slowly rubbing his temples. "I wish I could take it all back. But she won't want to listen to me. I messed up bad". His ears then twitched as he looked up. "But I think I know how to get her to listen to me".

"And how are you going to do that Alvin?" Jeanette said as she crossed his arms. Alvin gave a small smile as he stood up. "Just make sure she doesn't leave the gym".


	10. Chapter 10 The Message

Chapter 10 The Message

Brittany sat quietly to herself on a small table near the stage, watching the band continue to play songs. She tried her best to forget about what happened and enjoy the night, but it kept repeating again and again in her head like a bad song, making the tears constantly surface.

"This was suppose to be the best night of my life" she wimpered as wiped away the tears. "How could he not love me, we are best friends. A lot of friendships evolve into love, how come mine didn't?".

She dug her paws into her face, trying to hold back the waterfall of tears coming out of her eyes.

"How are you doing Brittany?".

She slowly raised her head and looked back, seeing her sisters standing there with Simon and Theodore. "Fine" she huffed sarcasticly, wiping away more tears, "I just had my heart broken by someone I love. I am doing great".

Everyone looked at each other as they all sat down next to Brittany and began to comfort her. Jeanette and Eleanor sat on either side of Brittany while Simon and Theodore sat next to the chipettes. Brittany's head fell onto Jeanette's should as she burst into tears.

Both of her sisters then began to gently rub her back as they tried to comfort their sister.

"I showed him my heart" she sniffed, "and he stomped on it". "I am sure Alvin is very sorry for what he did" Simon said quietly. Brittany looked up at him, with anger burning in her blood shot eyes. "If he was sorry, he would have been back by now to tell me" she growled.

"Maybe Alvin is just scared" Theodore said quietly. "Alvin scared, ha" she replied, "we are talking about a chipmunk that has no emotions or heart".

"How do you know Brittany?" replied Simon, "did you you think about what he might be going through". Brittany remained silent, then the tears started to fall again. "I was going through a lot to, and I still managed to tell him. He is just a jerk".

A loud tap then came from the speakers as everyone turned to the stage to see Dr. Rubin standing infront of a closed curtain.

"Sorry to interupt the lovely dance we are having tonight, but we have a special last minute preformance. All I was told that these two songs that will be sung have a special meaning. I hope you all will enjoy".

Dr. Rubin then stepped off the stage as the lights focusing on the stage turned on, shinning against the curtain. Just then a loud guitar solo broke out, quickly followed by some drums and another guitar with a piano in the background.

A high pitched voice then broke out over the speakers, speaking only briefly. "One time".

The drums then did a quick solo as the curtain quickly raised, revealing Alvin standing at the front of the stage, playing the quitar like crazy, wearing a small head set microphone. He then looked out to the audience as he began to sing.

"I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
>I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out<br>I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
>I'm so fly, that's probably why it<br>Feels just like I'm falling for the first time"

Brittany looked up at the stage in shock. Her face then turned bitter and angry as she quickly tried to stand up to leave the gym, but her sisters grabed her arms held her down. "Trust us Britt" Eleanor yelled over the music, "you will want to hear this". Brittany then sat back down as she rolled her eyes, not wanting to be in the same room as Alvin.

"I'm so green, it's really amazing  
>I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.<br>I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
>It's so strange, I can't believe it<br>Feels just like I'm falling for the first time

"Falling for the first time?" Brittany thought as she watched Alvin. "What is he doing? what is he talking about?".

"Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
>Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost<br>What if I lost my direction? What if I lost the one I love?  
>What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind<br>It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
>It feels just like I'm falling for the first time"<p>

Brittany felt her heart begin to race, as she began to piece togeather what Alvin was doing. "He is singing to me, the special meaning behind the songs are to me". Tears began to form in her eyes as Alvin continued to preform.

"I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
>I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything<br>I'm so thrilled to finally be feeling  
>I'm so done, turn me over cause it<br>Feels just like I'm falling for the first time"

"Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
>Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?<br>Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
>Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost<br>What if I lost my direction? What if I lost the one I love?  
>What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind"<p>

Alvin then began to play on his guitar like crazy as the rest of the band followed. With in a few seconds, the band suddenly came to a dead hualt as the crowd burst into cheers.

Alvin the held up his hands, making everyone in the gym fall silent. "Thank you, but there is one more song I have to sing, and it is very important for me to sing, enjoy". Everyone watched as Alvin began to do another guitar solo, followed quickly by the band. Then after a few seconds, Alvin looked up and opened his mouth.

"So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<p>

How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"

Brittany burst into tears as continued to watch Alvin sing. For brief moments, he looked down at her, giving her a small smile. She smiled back as she tried to contain her joy. "He is singing to me" she she said, her voice almost a scream.

"Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<p>

So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<p>

Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love <em>[x7]<em>

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally <em>[x2]<em>

Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<p>

Love ...I'm in love

The song then ended, as Alvin pulled off his quitar with crowd cheering. He waved slowly as he spoke one last time. "You have been a great school West Eastman. Good luck in your future".

Alvin then ran off the stage as the band went back to playing the dance music it had planned for that night.

Brittany was motionless as tears of joy ran down her face. "We told you you'd want to hear this" Jeanette said as they all smiled at Brittany. She gave them all a thankful smile, but before she could say anything, Alvin jumped up onto the table, with a small smile on his face as he tucked his paws into his pockets.

"I think we will leave you two alone" Jeanette said as she gestured for everyone to get off the table. Everyone quickly jumped off, leaving the two standing face to face, silent.

There was a long silence between the two, until Alvin finally opened his mouth. "Britt, I owe you a appology".

She stepped up to Alvin and gently grabed his paws. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?. Why did you just run away?".

Alvin looked into her eyes sadly as he gave a small sigh. "I was scared Britt. I may seem tough and brave, but I am not some sort of super being. I am just a normal chipmunks with normal emotions, who gets scared".

"I was scared too Alvin" she replied, "I was scared you didn't share what I felt, and you only saw me as a friend".

Alvin brought his right paw up to her cheek and gently stroked it. Brittany could feel shivers once again travel through her body from Alvin's touch. She looked back into his eyes, feeling herself getting lost again.

"I see you as a friend Brittany, but I also see you for so much more, sweet and caring, kind, and comapassionate. Not to mention, a girl I love with all my heart. I love you Brittany, and I always will". Brittany could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes again as she jumped towards Alvin and huged him.

Alvin huged back as the two held each other tightly for what seemed like forever. Brittany the pulled away and looked right at Alvin. "I never told you what my nightmare was a few weeks ago" she said as a playful smile came on her face. "What was it?" replied Alvin as he gave her a gental smile.

"It was about you being romantic". Alvin's jaw dropped as he just stared at Brittany. She could feel all the pain and sorrow she was feeling a few minutes ago disappear as she just smiled at Alvin.

The weight was off her shoulders, and her hopes and dreams were realized. After a moment of being still, Alvin finally moved as he extended his paw. "I still owe you a dance" he said with a big smile.

Brittany looked down at his paw, then back into his eyes and gave a sarcastic groan, "Alright fine". She then giggled as she took Alvin's paw as they pulled in close and began to slowly dance in circles. Despite the heartache she had suffered, this was one of the best nights of her life.

**Don't worry, this is not the last chapter. The name of the songs Alvin sang are - Falling for the first time by Barenaked ladies, and Accidently In Love by Counting Crows. **

**The trailer I am making for my series won't be ready until Thursday or Friday, maybe Wednesday if I am luck, but the story itself I won't begin writting until Mid July, so in the mean time, I might do another romance story. **

**And one thing you will see in the series is how Tyler and Sarah first got togeather. If you have questions let me know. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11 Important message please read

**Important update**

**Due to some last minute events, I will not be able to add a new chapter until about sunday. Sorry for the delay.**

**And for those who have read my past stories with Alvin and Tyler, the trailer I made is done, but I am having trouble downlaoding to youtube for you to watch. I hope to have it up by sunday as well, and when I do, I will let you know and post the site on my profile. **

**See you all soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Love Blossoms

**Well, the trailer is ready, and is on youtube. The only way you can find it though is by using the link on my page. It is to bad that I had to use scence from movies, but oh well, one day, there will be a CGi program that will allow you to make your own scence instead of taking them from movies. **

**There are three voices you hear on the trailer. One is Tyler when he is human, it is not how his voice sound in the story, but it is the best I could find. The other is Tyler when he is in his form, and the other is a villian that will be reveiled in the story. Enjoy**

Chapter 11 Love Blossoms

A week had passed since Alvin confessed his feeling to her. And in that week, the two became close, very close. But there was still one thing we wanted. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers, to feel his warm and strong arms wrap around her holding her tight. She had longed for that ever since her dream.

It was a beautiful Thursday morning, and everyone was just getting ready for their day. Simon and Jeanette were going to be working on a projecy in the basement, and Theodore and Eleanor where going to be cooking while Dave went out with Claire.

Leaving Brittany to ponder what she was going to be doing with Alvin. Maybe, just maybe, if they were to do something romantic togeather, a spark will fly, and they would kiss.

Although she knew Alvin loved her, she knew he was still a macho person, and it would be difficult to make him do something he thought was not macho.

Brittany stood infront of the bathrrom mirror, fixing her hair as she prepared for the day. She was once again wearing her pink jacket and shirt with the pink tie and skirt.

She quickly brushed her bangs, looked over herself to see how she looked, and jumped off the counter. She made her way out into the hall with her mind on Alvin when she suddenly bumped into something, causing her to fall to the floor.

She landed on her stomach with a thud as she slowly turned her head to see Jeanette and Eleanor both on the floor as well, their faces full of shock, with a mix of joy.

"Sorry Brittany, we didn't see you" said Jeanette, her voice sounding like she was lost somewhere. Brittany got back up to her feet as she quickly dusted herself off. She turned back to her sisters, to see them still sitting on the ground, with the same expression on their faces.

"Is something wrong you two?" she asked as she kneeled down infront of them.

Her sisters faces seemed almost solid, hard as rocks, but there was a smile on them. Brittany was about to ask again when they finally shook their heads and looked up at their sister.

"You will never guess" said Eleanor as the two of them stood back up with the smile on their faces growing more and more.

Brittany crossed her arms as she eyed her sisters intently. "Try me" she said stepped closer to them. Eleanor and Jeanette briefly looked at each other, then at Brittany. "The boys just told us they loved us" squeeled Jeanette, almost jumping with joy.

Brittany almost jumped as well as she threw herself at her sisters and gave them a tight hug.

"They probably wanted to learn from Alvin's mistake" Brittany said with a light giggle.

"That isn't the only thing" said Eleanor as they all pulled away. "They kissed us". Brittany suddenly felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at her sisters in disbelief.

"My little sisters had their fist kiss before me" she said in her head. She managed to put on a smile as she looked at her sisters. "How was it?" she said tried to keep her nerves. Both her sisters remained silent for a moment, until Eleanor broke the silence.

"It was incredable" she said, trying to remain calm. "Me and Theodore where looking over recepies, when our head bumped against each other. When we both looked up, our lips kind of met, and it went from there".

"Same for me" replied Jeanette. "Me and Simon where adding some chemicals togeather, we where closly looking at one mixture, and when we turned our heads to discuss the next plan, and he suddenly kissed me. The feeling was incredible, it was like some sort of connection between us. Then when he was done, he said that he loved me".

Brittany could feel a whirlwind of emotions run through her, anger, joy, sadness, and disapointment as she stood there the smile slowly disappearing from her face. "Britt, are you okay?" Eleanor said as they stared at their sister with worry and confusion.

Brittany remained silent, her eyes staring into nothing as she treid to keep her emotions from coming to the surface. She finally moved as she looked towards her sisters and mumble a few words that Jeanette and Eleanor could barely hear. "How come he hasn't kissed me yet?" she said.

Her sisters remained silent, realizing what was going on. "Alvin told me he loved me, but nothing else. But when Simon and Theodore told you, they kissed you".

"I am sure there is a good reason behind this Brittany" replied Jeanette as she placed her paw on her sisters shoulder.

"Maybe Alvin is scared again" Eleanor said as she looked up at her older sister. "That better be the reason" growled Brittany. "Because from what I hear, when somebody confesses their feeling to another, they share a kiss. But me and him didn't".

Jeanette and Eleanor gave each other a worried expression as they slowly turned back to Brittany. "Why don't you ask him then" said Eleanor. "I am sure if you talk this out, instead of bottling it up, you will get the answer".

The anger then disappeared from Brittany's voice as looked down on the floor. "I just don't want him to feel guilty again. He still feels bad for what he did at the dance".

"Well" said Jeanette, "just ask him casually, like it is no big deal. I am sure you won't make him feel guilty again". Brittany smiled at her sisters as she pulled them into another hug. "Thank you. You really helped me out". Brittany glanced around the house then looked back at her sisters. "You didn't see where he went did you?".

Jeanette and Eleanor both shook their heads as Brittany continued to glance around. "Alright, I'll find". Brittany then moved away as she walked towards the living room, hoping to find Alvin watching Tv.

She made her way into the living room, but the tv wasn't on. Brittany listen closly and could hear small whispers coming up from the couch. Brittany jumped up onto the side, and saw Simon and Theodore sitting togeather, whispering to each other.

Neither of them seemed to notice standing there, so Brittany quietly made her way down the couch until she was just behind Simon. She took a deep breath as she opened her mouth and spoke up. "Congrads you two". Simon and Theodore almost screamed as they jumped up to their feet from the sudden scare.

Brittany fell onto her back as she burst into laughter as Simon shot Brittany a ice cold scare. "You know" growled Simon, "You are becoming a lot like Alvin ever since you told him your feelings". Brittany calmed hersefl down as she smiled at the two.

"And to think, a few weeks ago, I would have found that a insult". She then gave the boys a gental smile as she stood back up. "But congrads you guys. You really have made Jeanette and Eleanor happy".

Both Simon and gave a nervous smile as they rubbed the back of their heads. There was a lond silence before Brittany finally spoke. "Did either of you see where Alvin went to?".

"Why, what did he do now?" Simon said as he crossed his arms. "Nothing" Brittany said laughing, "I just need to talk to him". Simon remained still for a moment, then pointed to the back door. "I think he is somewhere outside" he said.

Brittany turned towards the door, then looked back at the boys. "Thanks. And don't get tounge tied kissing my sisters" Brittany laughed as she went do the back door.

She could hear Simon mumble something, but paid no attention as she moved to the back door. She jumped out the small animal door and glanced around the back yard. She looked in every direction, but could see Alvin anywhere.

"How hard is it to find red in a yard full of green" she grumbled. Theb out of the corner of her eye, she could see a little red up in the tree. She looked up and saw Alvin sitting on a tree branch, looking out over the town. "Now to get some answere" she said as she moved her way up to the tree.


	13. Chapter 13 His Against Mine

**Everyone has been waiting for this, so here it is. Enjoy Sorry for the wrong chapter, with my sight problems, I thought I downloaded the last chapter. Thanks for everyone letting me know so soon. Plus, the bonus was, you got to read the confession again. LOL**

Chapter 12 Your's Against Mine.

Brittany looked up the tree and could see Alvin staring out over the land scape, not noticing her at all. She could feel her emotions stirring within her. It was a mixture of anger and excitement.

She knew that if she played her cards right, she might finally feel Alvin's lips against hers.

She was about to climb the tree when she stopped herself. She knew that if she made it seem like a big deal, she might hurt Alvin. She knew he still felt very guilty for what he did at the dance. She have to remain calm and relaxed. She took a deep relaxing breath as she reached for the tree trunk and began to climb up. She watched her every step, not wanting to disterb Alvin.

One inch at a time, she climbed up until she was hanging right next to the branch Alvin was sitting on. She was just behind him, within arms reach, but he didn't even seem to notice her presence. She took in a quiet breath as she slowly opened her mouth to speak, not wanting to startle him. "Enjoying the view?".

Alvin suddenly jumped to his feet as she moved down the branch. He then quickly turned, his breathing heavy as he began to gently beat his chest. "Don't do that to me Britt. You almost stopped my heart".

She could feel all her anger melt away as she stared at Alvin. "Boy" she giggled, "You Seville boys are easy to scare. I just scared your brothers a few moments ago". Alvin stared back at her with a loving smile. "And are they still alive?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Brittany could feel a warm sensation spread from her heart to the rest of her body, making her heart race, her fur ruffle, and her cheeks burn. "You know, you are cute when you get scared" she giggled as she climbed onto the branch.

"Is it alright if I join you?" she asked as she stepped alittle closer to him. Alvin walked past her and sat down against the trunk. He then gently taped his paw on the spot next to him. Brittany could feel her heart race even more as she sat down next to Alvin on his right. The branch was wide enough for the two to sit togeather comfortably.

Just as Brittany was about to lean back, she felt something snake around her right side. She looked down and could see Alvin paw gently rubbing her side. She looked back at Alvin, his touch sending tingles all through her body. She could feel him pull her close, and before she knew it, she was leaning against him. Her head resting on his shoulder, and paw still gently stroking her side.

Shivers ran up her spine, as she slowly wapped her arms around Alvin, holding him tightly. She felt like she was lost in a fantasy, and the time was frozen, making a perfect moment for her.

"You know" whispeared Alvin, his mouth so close to her ear, she could feel his warm breath. "All those times you were annoyed with me, or insulted me, I thought you didn't feel anything for me. I thought you just saw me as a freiend and nothing else".

Brittany slowly turned her head, until she was looking right into his eyes. "To be honest, I did just see you as a friend. But now that I look back, I guess it was my mind trying to avoid the truth. And when I realized I did love you, I thought that was how you saw me as well. I guess I was wrong".

Alvin's ears twitched as he smiled back at her. "Sorry, what was that?" he said, the smile turning into a grin.

She gave him a confussed look. "That I thought you only saw me as a friend". Alvin shook his head, "No, I mean after that". "What?, that I was wrong". "That is it" chuckled Alvin, "I never heard you say that before".

Brittany rolled her eyes continued to face Alvin. "I said I was wrong, so what". "So what?" laughed Alvin, "you have never admited you wer wrong. This is huge". Brittany just giggled as she smiled at Alvin. "You know, if you said that a month ago, I would have been very annoyed. Your luckly I fell for you".

Alvin smiled as his paw slowly began to trace around her body, sending more tingles through it. "It wasn't luck. How could anyone not resist someone who looks so fine". Brittany just rolled her eyes, not wanting to ruin the sensations she was feeling being close to him.

The two of them sat on that branch for hours. Both of them holding the other close. Finally Alvin stood up, making Brittany get up to her feet. She turned to Alvin, as she gently grabed his paws, forgetting the whole reason why she came up the tree to begin with.

"I really enjoyed our time togeather Alvin" she said happily.

Alvin then stepped a little closer, his paw gently stroking her cheek. "Then you will probably enjoy this" he said quietly. Before she could even ask, Alvin's face suddenly moved closer to hers, as his arms wrapped around her body. She suddenly felt Alvin's lips meet hers as he began to kiss her.

Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, giving her suppport as she felt her knees weaken. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it wasn't beating at all.

His arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and protected. Several new sensations ran through her body, making every little touch with Alvin send waves of pleasure through her. She gave a soft moan escape as she let the sensations take hold.

She felt like her lips were a connection to Alvin, bonding them togeather, like they would never stop kissing. She hoped that their kiss would never end, she wanted it to be like this forever.

But Alvin began to pull away, as he did, she found her self moving towards him, wanting the kiss to continue. She gently placed her fingers on her lips, sending a small sensation through her again.

"Wow" she said as she looked at Alvin. Alvin, still smiling, grabed her paw. "I am taking you liked that" he laughed. She looked at Alvin, her heart still racing, and her breathing heavy. "Why kiss me now?" she panted.

He have a small shrug as he pulled her close to the trunk. "It felt like now was the best time. I felt like doing it at the dance would ruin what was left of the night we had togeather".

He then began to climb down the trunk, with Brittany following close behind. Once they reached the bottom, Alvin quickly turned and smiled at Brittany. "Now that we are done school, we can now think of our futures, both togeather, and in music. Because I can't see myself with anyone but you. I will always be here for you Brittany, no matter what happens".

She could feel a surge of joy run through her as she quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling each other into a huge.

"I love you Alvin" she smiled.

"I love you too, Brittany".

**That is it for this story, I might make a sequal for it one day. In the mean time, I am going to be starting my next story. Here is one of the lines I will be having Tyler say in the next story.**

"This was all my fault. This war, the deaths, everything. All because I desperate to feel something other than anger and hate when I was younger. I didn't consider who I was hurting. And because of that, people died and suffered. I will kill him, I will kill them all. This is my battle, not yours. This is between me and him, not you".

**Boy, suspensful, isn't it. I will probably have the first chapter posted by July 8 to 10th. If you have any story ideas you would like me to do, let me know. See ya later.**


End file.
